Ginga's worst nightmare
by lim.Pegaleone
Summary: Ginga had a horrible nightmare , will he ever face his biggest fear ? And how does he face it ? WARNING YAOI ! Kyoya X Ginga ! And a little Ryuga X Ginga .


_" No , Ryuga , please stop it !" Ginga begged Ryuga to stop from rapping him ._

_" No , I won't stop , I will fuck you good like hell !" Ryuga was entering Ginga ._

_" Please , just stop it already !" Ginga begged for mercy ._

_Each time Ryuga thrusts in , he smirk even wider and wider ._

_" Ryuga , please …. I beg you , enough …" Ginga's eyes was filled with tears ._

_" That's it." Ryuga smirk ._

_" Huh ?!"_

_" That's all I want from you , your innocent look , your sexy body and your screams of terror !"_

_After hearing this , Ginga went pale , he does not know how to escape from this monster , all he wants is this to end up quickly ._

_" Is all in." Ryuga was completely inside Ginga. " you ready for the fun part ?" Ryuga smirk pervertly ._

_" You're not gonna –" Ginga was terrified ._

_" Yeah , I will ." Ryuga release his cum inside Ginga ._

**" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Ginga shot out from his bed suddenly , he was panting and sweating , his heart was racing fast . " Is …. Just a nightmare …."

- Knock , knock !

Ginga got up and walked towards the door , he open the door and it revealed the one and only, Kyoya Tategami . " Ginga, why are you screaming in the middle of night ?" Kyoya spoke once the door was open .

" I…I …" Ginga's eyes become teary.

" What happened ?" Kyoya asked because he care about Ginga .

" I had a nightmare ! And it was about Ryuga rapping me !" Ginga clunged into Kyoya's shirt and cried in his chest .

" Shh …. Is ok ,I'm here ." Kyoya pets Ginga's hair while trying to close the door behind him to prevent anyone to notice them .

" It was scary , Ryuga was a monster !" It seems like Ginga had a horrible past with Ryuga .

" Is ok , I'm here and nothing will hurt you …." Kyoya felt pity for Ginga .

" Kyoya …" Ginga looked up with golden teary eyes .

" Hm ?" Kyoya looked down ,

" Can you sleep with me tonight ? Just for a night …." Ginga hoped that Kyoya would say yes , he was afraid that the nightmare would came back again .

" Well , I can't say no seeing you like this , right ? So , I guess is ok ." Kyoya replied .

" Really ? you sleep with me tonight ?" Ginga was glad that Kyoya agreed .

" Yeah , really ." Kyoya replied with a smile on his face .

"Thank you !" Ginga hugged Kyoya .

Kyoya hugged back his youngest rival and smiled .

" You know what , Kyoya , you're never that kind to someone before , what has gotten in to you ?" Ginga couldn't believe that Kyoya was kind to him .

" Well , I couldn't dumb someone I love like that , right ?" Kyoya hoped that Ginga would understand what he is trying to say .

" You …. You like me ?" Ginga was shocked .

"Yeah , I do …" Kyoya was relief that Ginga understands his words .

" Why ?" Ginga was about to cry . " Why did you tell me now ? In a time like this ?"

" What do you mean ?" Kyoya was hoping he didn't say something wrong .

" I love you too !" Ginga hugged Kyoya . " I always wanted to tell you how much I love you but everytime I saw you , I got a little nervous ! I had been keeping that secret in my heart , and if I tell you that I love you , I thought you would be mad at me !"

" But , you don't have to be nervous to tell me , I won't be mad at you , If I'm mad at you , I won't be mad at you forever ." Kyoya hugged Ginga back .

Ginga was glad that his biggest problem was finally accepted. " Kyoya …."

" Yeah , What –

Kyoya was cut off by Ginga's kiss . Kyoya was shocked but he kisses back his lover , he really enjoyed it at all .

Ginga breaks the kiss and yawn , he was too tired of the nightmare thing .

" I guess is time to sleep ." Kyoya said in a soft tune .

Ginga smiled and nodded . He went to bed and waited for Kyoya to join him . Kyoya joined Ginga and lay on the bed . Ginga snuggled beside Kyoya , he felt so safe and warm with Kyoya .

"Kyoya , do you mind if I sleep with you again tomorrow ?"

" I don't mind , you can sleep with me everyday if you like ."

Ginga kiss Kyoya's cheek and smile . " Thanks" He whispered .

" Goodnight , Ginga ." He kissed Ginga's forehead .

" Goodnight ." Ginga replied with a smile .

_**THE END …..**_

* * *

_**Hey , I hope you guys like my story , i know that this is short ... but it is romantic ! **_


End file.
